


Two Titans Are Better Than One

by Melanhoo (ImJustAMango)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After chapter 72, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male and female eren yeager, Nightmares, Rape, Rape Aftermath, They're both canon, erejean - Freeform, ereri, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAMango/pseuds/Melanhoo
Summary: As they are preparing for the mission to retake Wall Maria, Eren is practicing hardening his skin, when something strange happens. In the aftermath, The Survey Corps are left with Eren... and Another Eren.The Squad has to get used to the new soldier, and the new Eren has to get used to a universe where her counterpart is a boy. Throughout their mission, Eren is a little uncomfortable, and Jean s the one to be helping and protective. He gets to see a new side of Eren, and Eren learns much more about Jean than she ever knew. She can actually trust him. But nightmares are brought to the surface, Jean learns one part of this Eren that he might never be able to heal.





	1. Accidents

"Come on, Eren!"

Eren hears Hange calling his name as he walked over to a tree and collapsed under it, exhausted. He couldn't do it. He didn't know how to force his titan-self to harden its skin. "Eren!" He heard her call again.

"We've been at this for hours, Hange! Can't I have a break?" Eren shouted back. 

"If you can't do this, how are we going to seal the wall? Get up!" 

Eren just shook his head, throwing his arm over his eyes. He knew that. He knew that this might be their only chance of possibly saving humanity from extiction. His only chance to make sure his mother's death wasn't in vain. But he wasn't invinsible, as much as many people pretended he was.

"Hey asshole!" Eren sat up at the voice and groaned when he saw that it was Jean, carryig a couple of water canteens.

"You're actually useful for something," He shot back, taking one of the canteens and popping the top open. He took a few gulps as Jean sat down next to him. He didn't actually hate Jean. Atleast not anymore. Jean had lost his "realist" perspective long ago. It was only their competitiveness that kept them fighting.

"How's the testing going?" 

"Badly," Eren responded.

Jean growled frustratedly. "How can we even trust that you'll be able to do it when the time comes? The whole mission depends on it!"

"Look, I'm trying, man. I know its important. But Hange isn't exactly going easy on me, either. She practically slices me to ribbons before getting me out of there and making me do it again." Eren groaned when he heard Hange calling his name once again. "Well, I guess its time for me to get torn to shreds again. Thanks for the water."

Eren walked back over to Hange and got into position. He bit his hand to trasform into a titan.

And thats when it all went wrong. 

* * *

 

Jean watched as Eren transformed, when and explosion like a flashbang went off, making his vision go white.

When he regained sense of himself, he could see that something was wrong with Eren. Half of his body was... female. With one breast, less defined abs, thinner legs and arms, more ass, and longer hair. Once he processed this, he noticed that his body was struggling to move, like the right and left sides were trying to go opposite ways, before the whole titan collapsed on the ground, making it shake like an earthquake. 

Jean quickly got up and ran over to help Hange get eren out of the titan, when it seemed that the titan hit itself knocking the head off. Along with it came billows of steam. Jean, who had stopped approaching at the abnormal action, now contined running, now into the steam. As he waited for it dispersed, he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks. He heard voices behind him, probably curious to see what made the ground shake. He noticed them, but he ignored them. He was too shocked.

On his left, was Eren Jaegar, the regular suicidal bastard that annoyed the life out of him, stuggleing to get up off the ground.

On his right... was a girl, laying on the ground. Jean got over his shock enough to run to her, attempting to help her up. The girl was wearing the survey corps uniform, minus the jacket, and a green lace up shirt. Her hair was brown, mid-length, with half ot it pulled back into a bun. As he helped her up, she looked at him. 

It was Eren. But female.

"Whats going on?" Jean heard Captain Levi's voice behind him, but all he could do was stare at the girl. How could it be?

"Jean, why are you here? What happened?" The girl spoke to him. She knew him? Who was she?

" Eren, are you okay?" Levi walked over to the regular Eren.

Regular Eren got to his feet. "I'm fine, Levi. What-" that when eren got a look at his female doppleganger. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Eren Jaegar. Who the fuck are you?" Female Eren replied.

Normal Eren looked around at everyones confused faces, before saying, "Eren Jaegar."

Female Eren immediatly looked confused, and when she looked around, she caught Jean staring at her.

"How is this possible?" Jean finally asked.

Everyone looked at Hange, hoping for an answer. Hange looked like she got an idea, and asked the girl Eren, "Did you know us all as the same genders we are now?"

Female Eren looked suprised at this, and looked at everyone's faces: Levi, Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and the rest of the suvey corps that had gathered around the test grounds, and finally Jean again, before turning back to Hange and nodding.

Hange looked like she was exploding with excitement. "My theory is that you and our Eren happened to become titans at the exact same moment, which tore a rip in the fabric between separate Universes and brough you two together into one titan."

Both Erens nodded, seeming to understand, and looked at eachother. "So you are basically exactly like me, but female?" Normal Eren said to his double. 

"I guess. How to I get back to my Universe? The one where everyone knows me?" Girl Eren asked Hange.

Hange winced at that. "About that, I-I don't think you can."

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Well since we are all the same gender there, you were the only one to cause that universe to be different from this one, and once you were brought here, the variable was removed, and that universe would cease to exist anymore, which caused the flashbang."

Realization dawned on her face. "So I can never go back..." Eren asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Everyone was silent for a while, before Levi spoke. "Well, I guess we should welcome you, even though you probably know how things work around here. Come with us, we'll find a place for you to sleep tonight. Were we leaving for Shiganshina in your universe too?" He said as he walked away with Normal Eren. Female eren nodded as she followed him back to the barracks.

The rest of the scouts slowly trickled away, Jean being one of the last to return.

That evening, Jean lay wide awake in his bed, unable to sleep, due to the day's events. Things were going to be very different.

 


	2. Adapting

Jean woke up the next day to the alarm bell, as he did every day. He hauled his ass out of bed to get changed and to the field for morning drills. Once he was ready, he walked ouside to the normal meeting place. When he got there, he noticed that Eren was there already. When he looked at her questioningly, she told him,"couldn't sleep very well. Too much to think about." Jean nodded, knowing how she felt. He had lay awake for hours the previous night, thinking about the events of that day. 

"This must be very weird for you," Jean said to her,"to be in a world where you remember everyone but everyone doesn't remember you."

"Sort of. I am much the same person that your Eren is, so you guys can treat me mostly the way you treat him. Armin was my best friend, Mikasa joined our family as a child, and  _we_ ," She added, lookng at him,"argue all the time. Although some things did happen to me that never happened to your Eren, due to me being female."

Jean could understand that. People wouldt think of her as a angsty teen boy, but a desperate girl. That could change more than some would assume. "What things were different?" He asked, curious.

She stiffened and didn't reply for a moment, which made Jean think asking maybe wasn't the best idea. Maybe someone had died there, but werent dead here for whatever reason. "It isn't important,"she said, which supported his thoughts more. "What matters is that I need to know what is different here, so i can adapt."

"I suppose so. If you need any help with anything, I can be your guy."

"Sure, Horseface. I don't think I will need your help, but thanks."

Jean chuckled a little. "Thats more like the suicidal bastard I know."

Eren made a face at him before laughing, and Jean joined in. 

The other scouts started filing into their spots, and Levi showed up with Boy Eren. "Eren!" Levi  called to Girl Eren as they walked over. "We are going to put you to work, to learn your physical capabilities and compare them with his," he said, gesturing to the other Eren on his side. Girl nodded and followed them as they started walking away from the group. As they walked away, Levi called back,"Erwin, can you get the drills started?"

Eren stiffened, and whipped around, staring at the tall blond man standing in front of the corps with wide eyes. Jean couldn't see what was in them before she turned back around and ran off.

Jean proceded to fallow the group through all of their daily warm ups. After stretches, push-ups and and sit-ups, they went to run the track. As he started running, he noticed that both Erens were running the track already, and to his surprise, Girl Eren was ahead of the other. When she caught up to him, Jean laughed. "You're leaving Eren in the dust. That pretty embarrasing."

Eren just shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. In my world, i trained twice as hard as the others. So theres nothing really wrong with him."

"Why did you train so hard? Did they make you because you're a girl, and they wanted it to transfer to your titan form?"

"No, it wasn't that, it was-" she paused. "I-It was for- personal reasons."

She didn't really look comfortable talking about it, so he quickly changed the subject. "Race around the track? I bet I could beat you."

"Oh yea? You want your ass left in the dirt too?" She shot at him. He just laughed and started running.

She left his ass in the dirt. By the time drills were over, she had lapped him twice, which frustrated him. How the hell did she run so much faster than him. After drills, the scouts started heading to the dining hall for dinner. Eren x 2 and levi decided to take a break in their tests, and went to breakfast aswell. 

As they got to the dining hall, the passed Erwin, who had probably eaten while they were running. Jean looked back at Eren's face as she walked past Erwin again, and this time he could see the emotion in her eyes.

Fear

* * *

 

Jean sat down at a table, and was soon joined by Connie, Sasha, and Eren. 

"I learned a lot how things are different here." Eren started, once she had sat down." For instance, I didn't know he was illiterate, or gay..."

"Wait, what" Connine said, nearly spitting water out his nose. "Who?"

"Oh, Eren. He even admited he wasn't trying to hide it." Said Girl Eren. "I guess i can relate to him on that."

"You're gay?" Jean asked, confused.

"What?" Eren said, surprised. "NO. No, im not gay." She started laughing histerically. "I meant we're both into guys."

The other three started laughing too at the misunderstanding. Jean saw Eren look behind her, at where Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and the other Eren were sitting. "I would normally sit over there, but they won't act the same..." Eren trailed off, a little sadness in her eyes.

"Well like I said, if you need help, or someone to talk to, im your guy." Jean told her.

"Are trying to flirt with my double, Jean?" Jean looked up to see Male Eren, standing behind Connie. 

"Haha, very funny. Despite what you might believe, I don't flirt with every living thing that has boobs, Jaegar." Jean shot back.

"Could've fooled me. The way you looked after Mikasa with puppy eyes all the time, I thought it was pretty obvious."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jean thought he saw Eren wince a tad, before she stood up suddenly. "Thanks for trying to help me, Eren, but if you haven't forgotten, I had to deal with a Jean in my universe, too. I can beat his ass to a pulp if I need to. Judging from how you were running earlier, I could beat yours too." Eren added, a challenging look on her face.

"Is that a challenge, Eren?" Boy Eren asked.

"You bet it, Eren." Girl Eren shot back.

"I suppose we should go see, shouldn't we?" Levi said. Once they finished eating, the three of them left to go back to testing. Soon after, Jean and the rest of the Corps went off to perform their various training tasks and chores.Throughout it, Jean had something to think about.

Just what had happened to Girl Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now my Updating is sporadic, and will be whenever i feel like it. So sometimes you may get two chapters in a day, on one in a week. So sorry for not having a schedule for updating, but this way you might get more updates???  
> Anyways, another short chapter. I was going to include the next chapter too, but i had to go somewhere and couldn't leave it open, so i posted what I had.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> <3  
> Love, Mango Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is really short. Its the first chapter, and I wanted to get the plot in motion.  
> Also, don't expect the major events to be comepletely acurate. Im working of of the chapter summaries, and i also have to change it to include a second Eren, which will change the details quite a bit.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter atleast a little bit. I promise it will get better. And angsty-er. Stick around for more!  
> <3  
> Love, Mango Mom.


End file.
